La playa
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Ludwig le había pedido una cita a Feliciano. Pero, ¿saldría cómo esperaba? AU. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi Sophy Rosellini.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Dedicatoria: Regalo de cumpleaños para Sophy Rosellini. ¡Te quiero muchísimo, nena! ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!**

* * *

**LA PLAYA — Capítulo único**

Ludwig estaba muy nervioso. Iba de un lado a otro, pensando y pensando en lo que había hecho. Estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a funcionar y que, de hecho, estaba condenado al fracaso. Todavía no conseguía comprender cómo se había atrevido a pedírselo a Feliciano y cómo éste había aceptado, muy contento.

Se volvió a sentar sobre su sofá y cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Tal vez, aún estaba a tiempo de cancelar aquella salida. Sí, todo lo que tenía que hacer era marcar el número del italiano y avisarle que la cita estaba cancelada porque… Porque… Se rascó la nuca, no se atrevía a mentirle después de que aquel le había regalado una enorme sonrisa luego de haber aceptado salir con él.

Volvió a levantarse y agarró uno de esos libros que había comprado. Tal vez podría encontrar alguna excusa para no salir con Feliciano. Pero, mientras que hojeaba el texto en cuestión, no había nada que lo ayudara.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo sarcásticamente y lo colocó sobre la mesa de estar.

Miró el reloj de pared. Todavía faltaba una hora para que el pelirrojo apareciera por su casa, así que decidió aprovechar ese tiempo que le quedaba. Se sentía un poco ridículo, pero quizás practicaba un poco, podría decírselo luego al muchacho, con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Se paró delante del espejo del baño y lo miró fijamente. Se arregló un poco el cabello, para después dejar escapar un suspiro. Sabía que no estaba hecho para hacer tales cosas, mas no podía guardarlo por más tiempo dentro de su pecho. Al menos, sabía que no había nadie en la casa para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Bueno, Feliciano lo que quería decirte era… —Sacudió su cabeza. No, esa no era la manera de hacerlo —. Feliciano, yo te… —Volvió a sentirse frustrado, porque le daba la impresión de que sonaba demasiado ridículo. ¿Cuál se suponía que era la manera correcta de hacerlo? Maldecía a los libros porque daban demasiadas opciones, en lugar de clarificar cuál era la forma infalible de declararse.

Luego de pasar casi media hora delante del espejo, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuánto tiempo en realidad había transcurrido allí.

—¡Deja de hablar contigo mismo, West! ¡Otras personas queremos usar el jodido baño! —gritó del otro lado su hermano mayor, impaciente. Los golpes se volvían cada vez más potentes conforme pasaban los segundos.

Ludwig abrió tan de súbito la puerta que Gilbert terminó por darle un puñetazo directamente en la boca. Luego el albino le empujó, sin pedirle disculpas, e ingresó al baño. No le dio tiempo al rubio de reclamarle siquiera, pues ya se había encerrado dentro del cuarto en cuestión.

De todas maneras, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Fue a prepararse ya que en cualquier momento podría aparecerse Feliciano y él aún no estaba listo. Así que se apresuró a buscar todo lo que necesitaba, inclusive hasta la comida que iban a llevar. No podía escasear eso por nada del mundo mientras que pasearan.

A medida que llegaba la hora del encuentro, Ludwig estaba cada vez más nervioso. Incluso había tomado un tarro o dos de cerveza, para tranquilizarse un poco. No podía permitir que Feliciano le viera en ese estado, aunque ya lo había visto con los nervios de punta, más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, esta era una situación especial. Una en la cual nunca había estado y en la cual se había metido, sin pensar demasiado. De todas maneras, ya no podía arrepentirse en este momento. Intentaría relajarse lo que pudiera y se dejaría llevaría por el momento, se dijo… Ni él mismo se creía aquellas palabras.

Después de haberse puesto el bañador y haber guardado la toalla, el bronceador y otras cosas que supuso que necesitarían, se sentó otra vez sobre el sofá de estar. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en toda su vida y vaya que hubo oportunidades de las cuales se avergonzaba demasiado.

—Espero que llegue —Miró su reloj. ¿Y si a Feliciano se le ocurría llegar tarde a la cita? ¿O si directamente no se presentaba y no se lo avisaba? Ideas de ese tipo comenzaron a invadir su mente. No entendía cómo era posible que se pudiera poner así de nervioso, ya que conocía al muchacho desde añares.

En fin, conforme pasaba la hora, el pelirrojo no mostraba señales de vida. Quiso llamarle a su móvil pero no quería parecer un desesperado. Suspiró, la idea que le iba a dejar plantado cada vez invadía más su cabeza.

—Soy un idiota —dijo y se recostó.

De repente, el timbre sonó y Ludwig se levantó como si un resorte lo impulsará a hacerlo. Se volvió a arreglar el pelo y se dirigió a atender la puerta. Le hizo esperar unos minutos al otro, para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba tan impaciente por verlo, como realmente estaba.

Luego, atendió a su visita…

—¡Ludwig, Ludwig! —gritó el italiano al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo. Su apariencia, además de aquella acción, habían dejado sorprendidos al alemán. Feliciano sólo vestía su bañador y sus chanclas. Nada más, estaba con el torso desnudo.

—Sí, sí —respondió el dueño de casa a la vez que le correspondía el abrazo. Luego intentó separarse del recién llegado, manteniendo una distancia considerable.

—Es que estaba hablando una señorita muy linda en el camino y… —Gesticuló como si sirviera de algo. Pero a Ludwig no le gustó lo que estaba escuchando y no tenía interés de escuchar el resto.

—.Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos ya? —interrumpió. Sí, parecía que la cita no iba a comenzar en buenos términos. Pero intentó, con el mejor de sus esfuerzos, que la imagen que ahora tenía en su mente, no le arruinara el resto del día.

El otro asintió con mucho entusiasmo y fue caminando a brincos. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta para hablar con el alemán y comentarle la primera tontería que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquel no estaba de ánimos para hablar. O eso fue lo que le pareció.

—¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó después de un rato, al mismo tiempo que caminaba de espaldas para poder mirar al rubio sin tener que perder tiempo.

—¿Eh? Nada, nada —respondió éste. En realidad, seguía pensando en cuál sería el mejor momento para declararse. Claro, le estaba resultando casi imposible decidirse con el muchacho a escasos metros a la distancia. Y si había algo que detestaba, era improvisar en el momento.

Pese a que éste lo había negado, Feliciano estaba seguro de que algo le ocurría a Ludwig. Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que no fuera la gran cosa. O que al menos, se olvidara de aquel asunto mientras que estuvieran divirtiéndose en la playa.

Cuando solamente estaban a unos pocos metros, el italiano salió corriendo hacia la arena, por lo que el alemán tuvo que moverse más rápido para no tener que perderle de vista. Antes de hacerlo, dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. Esperaba no haberse equivocado al haberle invitado en aquel lugar.

Para cuando lo alcanzó, ya había tirado su toalla sobre la arena y lo aguardaba como si fuera un perrito que estaba ansioso por que le arrojaran la pelota e ir a buscarlo. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió. Feliciano tenía esa capacidad de contagiarle de alegría bajo cualquier contexto, una capacidad que siempre lo sorprendía.

Luego de bajar la canasta y su bolso, Ludwig se sentó. Quería, antes de hacer algo, contemplar el ambiente. Había muchísima gente que también había decidido aprovechar sus días libres en la playa y todos parecían estar disfrutándolo plenamente. Sí, había elegido un buen lugar donde estar.

De repente, sintió que Feliciano lo agarraba de la mano e intentaba levantarlo, sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, había conseguido llamar la atención de su acompañante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el alemán al ver que el italiano estaba muy apurado y ansioso.

—¡Vamos al agua, Ludwig! —exclamó y nuevamente, salió corriendo. Esta vez, en dirección hacia el mar. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad al rubio de responder, simplemente se lanzó a darse un chapuzón.

Sin embargo, luego de estar un buen rato en el agua, saludándole con la mano mientras que esperaba que Ludwig le alcanzara, una enorme ola se lanzó contra él. Por un rato, el alemán no supo absolutamente nada de su cita, como si hubiera sido tragado por el agua. Pero luego de unos cuantos minutos, reapareció. Entero… y sin bañador.

—¡Feliciano! —exclamó sonrojado y salió corriendo hasta donde aquel se encontraba, antes de que alguien más lo viera.

—¡Ve, Ludwig va a acompañarme! —contestó éste, sin tener la menor idea de que estaba desnudo en plena playa. Solamente sentía que la brisa estaba soplando mucho más de lo normal.

De inmediato, el alemán lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Lo cubrió con su camisilla y fueron hasta donde se suponía que estaban sus pertenencias. Después de dejar al muchacho sobre la toalla, se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar su bañador. O al menos, tenía la esperanza de que aún no se había ido muy lejos de la costa.

—¡Gracias, Ludwig! —dijo el italiano mientras que movía sus manos y luego estiro un poco la camisilla que le había prestado el susodicho para poder sentarse con comodidad sobre la toalla.

Aquel se paró por un rato frente a la costa, por si tenía la suerte de avistarlos desde allí. Cuando finalmente consiguió verlos, partió corriendo hacia el bañador, que tenía una notable similitud con la bandera italiano.

Por supuesto, no fue tan sencillo como había creído en su momento. Cada vez que se acercaba a agarrarlo, la corriente de agua hacía que el bañador volviera a alejarse del alemán. Luego de unos veinte minutos en los cuales se había esforzado demasiado por una tontería como esa, consiguió cogerlos.

Suspiró y luego caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su cita. Sabía que había tardado un tiempo significativo, pero esperaba que aún estuviera allí. Y sí, estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado… comiendo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en aguardar por él.

—Aquí tienes —El alemán le mostró su bañador y se lo entregó a su dueño, quien estaba terminando de comer un sándwich.

Feliciano le dio una mirada al aspecto del otro: Su impecable cabello lucía desordenado, estaba lleno de arenas, tenía la cara y la piel roja por la insolación y claramente no estaba de muy buen humor. Se sentó a su lado, tomando una distancia considerable. El muchacho se acercó, pues estaba un poco preocupado por su acompañante.

—Ve, ¿qué pasa, Ludwig? —indagó mientras que apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro.

—Nada —respondió de mala gana. Francamente, no tenía más ánimos de estar allí. Todo había salido mal, muy mal.

Entonces, el muchacho se sentó frente a él y con la punta de su dedo, tocó el rostro del rubio. Sabía que aquel había puesto mucho empeño para que pudieran pasarlo bien, incluso había dejado todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, solamente para estar con él. ¿Acaso pensaba que no lo apreciaba?

En un impulso, le agarró de la mano, lo que provocó que Ludwig levantara la cabeza y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de estar en este lugar? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mientras que continuaba aferrándose a su mano.

El rubio no supo qué decir, simplemente se limitó a negar con su cabeza. Se preguntaba con qué tontería o disparate iba a salir ahora el muchacho. Ciertamente, ya estaba listo para irse de allí.

Repentinamente, sintió los labios de Feliciano sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente, porque no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo? ¡Si apenas había tomado dos tarros de cerveza! Pero no. Apenas puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas del italiano, se dio cuenta de que era real. Y por una vez, en toda su vida, se dejó llevar.

Tras separarse, Feliciano habló nuevamente.

—Es estar contigo, Ludwig. ¡Ve! —exclamó feliz a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Me gustas, Feliciano… —le susurró al oído. Estaba completamente ruborizado, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. No le interesaba nada del mundo en ese momento, excepto estar con el italiano.

—¿De verdad lo dices? —preguntó éste. Pero no esperó la respuesta del alemán —¡Tú también me gustas, Ludwig! —Volvió a darle otro beso en los labios, emocionadísimo, como si le acabaran de dar otra razón para estar feliz.

El resto del día no estuvo tan mal, pese a que un cangrejo se le había metido dentro del bañado al alemán. Se divirtieron persiguiéndose uno al otro, como dos niños pequeños. Ludwig no estaba para nada arrepentido de haberle pedido aquella cita, ya que había terminado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
